I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to land vehicles which are convertible into different forms or shapes to adapt them for use for different purposes and which are designed for easy dissassembly for storage and shipping. In particular, the invention pertains to a novel framework which is removably mounted on the bed of a truck for supporting implements above the floor of the bed, and which framework is readily converted into an enclosure, such as a camper.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known vehicles which are convertible into different forms for different purposes. One such vehicle uses a superstructure for this purpose formed of tubular bars fastened together by sockets, the tubular bars being retained in the sockets by set screws. The superstructure also includes a roof and side walls. Vertically disposed straps are screwed to the inner surfaces of the walls and have a hooked end to engage the tubular bar framework to pivotally hang the wall panels in position. The bottom portion of the wall panels are secured in place by wing nuts which engage bolts welded to the truck bed.
Another known structure includes a framework which is fastened together by hinges, the framework being covered with a roof and wall panels, such that the entire structure is collapsible on the bed of the truck.
Yet another known structure comprises a framework of metal stringers secured together by nuts and bolts and incorporating gusset plates for reinforcement. The framework is used as an open truck top carrier for transporting implements above the truck bed floor.
No prior art device known to me provides the combination of attributes of the present invention, that is, a simple, easily disassembled framework having roof, wall panels and a door mountable on the framework without the need of tools or threaded fasteners.